


Nagito smut fic

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Breeding Kink, Feeding Kink, First Time, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Impact Play, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small pp, Watersports, cross dressing, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Smut one shots with every male character fucking nagito(Minus Togoyami because who the fuck wants to read that?)
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teruteru- feeding kink

Nagito sighed and walked into the kitchen, looking around. He needed something to drink, he was dying for dehydration. Parched, he slowly opened the fridge door. Playing with some of the draws, opening and closing them, he peeked around for any bottled cold water. He despised tap water- it filled him with despair. The idea of dirty water filling his mouth made him cringe. Even a scum like him didn’t deserve to drink rotten sewage water. Opening the last couple of draws, he noticed the lack of water bottles. Groaning slightly in annoyance, he picked up a folded post note, reading what was written.

_ ‘Took the last water bottle. I’ll replace it when I get back. Sorry. _

_ -ibuki’  _

Nagito groaned and crossed his arms, sighing, “just my luck.” He muttered quietly to himself, shaking his head as he shut the fridge door. 

“Is everything okay?” A voice behind him asked. Nagito turned around and looked at the shorter man. The chubbier guy walked closer, a soft smile on his face. Nagito just nodded slightly and stared down at him.

“Yeah. Just no more water in the fridge.” The albino male shrugged, trying to walk past him, before he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

“Where you going? Aren’t you getting anything else?” He asked, tilting his head, “perhaps some food...?” He asked. Nagito rose an eyebrow and thought, maybe he was a little hungry. He nodded slightly and looked around for food. Teruteru chuckled and held up some food, waving it around. Nagito slowly tried to grab it, before it was moved away further. He rose an eyebrow and looked down at him. 

“Sit down. I’ll feed you.” He said, gesturing for the lanky male to sit down. Nagito frowned and slowly sat down, confused. 

“An ultimate like you feeding a scum like me? I’m honoured you give me so much attention.” Nagito smiled softly, staring at the food in his hand. 

“Stop that stuff. Stop degrading yourself.” He tutted, shaking his head as he picked up a can of whipped cream, “open wide.” He shook the can and took off the lid. Nagito nodded and parted his lips, closing his eyes. Leaning over, teru began to squirt the cream into his mouth. “There we go” he whispered, pouring more in, “so thin. You need to eat some more.” He said as he put down the cream. Nagito hadnt swallowed, keeping the cream inside his mouth. “You can swallow.” Teru said, opening a bar of chocolate. Nagito nodded and swallowed it down slowly, panting slightly. Gently, teru popped a couple pieces into his mouth, watching as Nagito chewed and swallowed the sweet chocolate.

Flickering open his eyes, he looked down and noticed a bulge in the others pants. “You’re hard?” He questioned. The brunette blushed softly and nodded, stuffing more chocolate into his mouth.

“Eat up, you need all the food. Fatten you up a little.” He said, rubbing the others flat stomach gently. Nagito hummed and let it happen, eating the chocolate happily. Gently, a thumb wiped the corner of the taller males mouth, gathering up the melted chocolate taht has collected there. Nagito shivered slightly.

”you look so beautiful like this.” He whispered, “you know what, take off your clothes.” He said, grabbing some more food and drinks from around them. Nagito complied, slowly slipping off his jacket and shirt, revealing his very fragile body. Ribs poking out underneath pale flesh, his stomach flat and hip bones jutting out. Bony fingers unbuttoned his trousers and slowly let them slide down his smooth, thin legs. His skin was so pale, always sheltered by the thick layers of clothes he wore, blocking out any sunlight. Slowly, Nagito tugged down his loose boxers, his half hard member twitching to life. His length was thin and about the size of his middle finger. The pink head was covered with a small amount of foreskin, precum slowly dripping down from the tip.

”fuck~” teru groaned and shook the can of whipped cream aggressively, “lay back now.” He demanded, popping open a carton of strawberries. Nagito complied, laying back and propping himself up onto his elbows. Gently, teru squirted some of the whipped cream onto the lanky males nipples, watching as the white cream covered the pink buds. Carefully, he pushed Nagito to lay on his back, before sticking the strawberries into the cream, “beautiful.” He whispered, spraying some of the cream onto the shaft of his cock. Nagito shivered and bit his bottom lip, staring up at the bigger man as he squirmed slightly. The cream felt so cold against his delicate skin.

Leaning down, Teru licked up the strip on his member, gathering the warming cream into his mouth, getting the bitter taste of precum on his tongue. Slowly pressing gentle kisses along his stomach, he trailed his pecks up to his nipples, before biting into one of the strawberries on his left nipple. Slowly, his tongue lapped at the whipped cream, before beginning to suck on his nipple. Nagito let out soft moans as his eyelids fluttered shut, sparks of pleasure running through his body. Teethe grazed against his sensitive bud, goose bumps rising on his pale skin.

After licking at the bare bud for a little, Teru moved towards the right nipple, eating the strawberry greedily and licking up the cream.

”that feels so good.” Nagito whispered, a soft, raspy moan escaping his lips as a wet tongue toyed with his nipple. His small cock twitched helplessly, his hips trying to buckle up and make fiction. Teru smirked and rubbed his hips gently, trying to calm down his aching body.

”relax, I’ll get to it soon.” He whispered, pulling over a bottle of wine “hope you don’t mind, but every meal deserves to be coated in a nice gloss of wine.” He cooed, popping up the lid as he began pouring the drink all over him. Nagito shivered at the coolness, wiggling slightly as he felt the sticky liquid run all over his skin, glistening off him. Teru moved it further up, pouring some down his face, a little bit sticking into his now stained hair. The wine dripped down his innocent face, slipping into his lips and down his neck. He looked gorgeous. Teru coudlnt keep his hands off him anymore.  


Grabbing a jar of honey, he slowly separated Nagitos leg, slowly dumping honey all over his lower half. Wrapping his hand around a honey covered cock, he stroked it slowly, watching with a smug face as Nagito squirmed and moaned in pleasure. Using his other hand, he prodded a finger at the taller males hole, using the honey as a lube as he slowly slid it in. The albino moaned and gasped, feeling the sticky texture inside him, and a finger wiggling around with it.  


Teru thrusted his finger slowly, before working in a second one carefully. He added a bit more honey, listening to the slick, sticky sounds as he continued prepping him. Moans and whimpers of pleasure echoed around the kitchen as his hands gripped onto anything he could.

”Just my fingers and you can barely handle it.” He smirked, thrusting his fingers harder as he looked his fragile body up and down. Nagito nodded frantically, spreading his legs more as the hand around his small length began to speed up too. “Tell me when you’re ready baby~” he whispered, scissoring his hole roughly as honey squirted in and out of him.  


Nagito moaned and nodded “now! Please now~! I’m ready~“ he breathed heavily, his shaky hands gripping onto the shortest shoulders, trying to steady his breaths. Teru nodded and slowly started to strip off his clothes, tossing them onto the same pile where Nagitos were. His cock stood up, twitching at every thought that ran through his mind. A sticky hand stroked himself lazily, slowly moving closer to him. Nagito looked him up and down, breathing heavily as he wrapped his skinny legs around his waist. Slowly, teru slid into his tight hole.

”holy fuck youre so tight around me!” The brunette gasped, gripping the albinos hips with a bruising force. He could still feel the sticky texture inside of him, brushing against his cock every time he moved. Teru groaned and slowly pulled out half way, before slipping back in to the base.

”ahh~ you~! Gah! Feel so big~” the albino mumbled, moaning and gasping with every movement he made. Teru smirked and started thrusting faster, grunting at the hot, tight feeling around him. It felt like he was surrounded in hot clouds, squeezing him. The sticky, wet walls trying to milk him. Wet squelches and skin slapping together rang around the room, mixing in with the noise of moans and groans.

”fuck Nagito~ I’m gonna cum~!” He gasped, his hips shaking and jittering as they snapped forward, burying inside of him one last time, before emptying his load inside of him. Nagito cried out in pleasure and soon chased his own orgasm, squirting his own released all over his stomach. The white liquid mixed with the shiny golden one, pooling together on his stomach.

Teru slowly pulled out, groaning as he watched his release gushing out of the twitching hole, along with the sweet hunny. He needed to bump into Nagito more often.


	2. Nagito x Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has a foot fetish

Nagito sighed and walked into Hajimes cabin, walking over to the bed before flipping down tiredly. Hajime chuckled and closed and locked the door behind him, walking over to his bed.  “I’m exhausted.” The albino complained, slowly starting to slip off his jacket. Yawning, he tugged off his socks with his toes, letting his feet click and be free. Hajime gulped slightly and glanced at his feet, biting his bottom lip as he watched the toes curl and stretch out. Slowly, he sat down besides his feet and watched the skinnier male wiggle around. Hajime gulped and reached his hand over, fingers beginning to massage the feet besides him. Nagito sat up slightly and rose an eyebrow, watching him.

”Hajime what are you doing?” He asked, amused but confused at the same time. A scum like him didn’t deserve to be touched in-such a way. Hajime just shook his head and continued needing and massaging the feet.

”Just giving you a foot massage.” Hajime muttered, his eyes locked on his feet. The were quite small and skinny, but extremely soft and perfect to feel. Hajime hummed and couldn’t help himself, leaning down and beginning to kiss around different places on his foot. Nagito blushed and watched him, his body tensing and shivering with every gentle kiss placed on him.

”Hajime I don’t understand. Why are you doing that?” He asked, squirming slightly. Hajime looked back up to him and smiled softly, lust in his eyes and blush on his cheeks.  


”your feet are so cute and small... so soft...” his mind began to wonder as he sat up, still rubbing his right foot with his right hand, before unbuckling his belt with his left hand. There was an obvious bulge in the material, and Nagito blushed. Hes hard from just seeing and touching his feet. Hajime continued to get undressed, kicking his trousers and boxers into a pile on the floor, his leaking cock standing up for attention. The dick twitched in excitement as he continued rubbing those gorgeous feet. Nagito shivered and blushed, beginning to take part as he moved his toes around, rubbing his feet into the foot. Hajime grunted and nodded, before grabbing them in a tight grip.

”give me a foot job.” He said, leaning back as he stroked himself tiredly, stopping after a few seconds. He watched Nagito carefully, examining his every move. Komeda blushed faintly and trailed his feet towards his crotch, yelping slightly when his cold toes brushed against the hot length. Hajime inhaled sharply, watching in anticipation as Nagito toyed slightly with his cock. Smiling through a blushing face, Nagito placed his feet in either side of his cock, slowly moving them up and down. Hajime leaked copious amounts of precum, making Nagitos feet glisten and sticky.

Moving his feet faster, he watched Hajime come undone, groaning lowly and buckling into his touch. Finding it amusing how hopeful he was making Hajime feel, his toes traced over the tip, rubbing it gently. The brunette groaned loudly and tilted his head back, gripping the bed sheets as his hips continued buckling up, before he released a large amount onto the blushing boys feet. Nagito gasped and stopped his movements, staring at his feet which were now covered in a sticky white fluid.

Hajime panted heavily, slowly coming down from his high as he blinked open his eyes. Biting his bottom lip, he looked down at Nagitos feet that were still on his lap. He smirked slightly and leaned back, “hmmm so cute.” He smiled and started licking his cum off of his feet, keeping it in his mouth. Nagito yelped at the unusual and sudden warm feeling of a tongue slipping between his toes and cleaning his feet. After Hajime had licked up every piece, he moved up to Nagitos face, forcing him into an open mouthed kiss- letting the spunk pour into the white haired boys mouth instead. Nagito squirmed but swallowed it down slowly, panting and breathing heavily against his lips.

”I guess I should help you out in return.” Hajime said, trailing his hand lower down Komaedas body. Shivering, Nagito couldn’t do anything but nod, too confused and out of it to argue. Not that he wanted to. He loved being intimate with Hajime- it always felt to wonderful.  


slipping his hand into Nagitos checkered boxers, he began to stroke him lazily, smiling softly. Nagito moaned softly and closed his eyes, melting into his touch, and the pleasure that tingled up and down his spine. Hajime hummed and watched his blissful facial expressions, gently licking their lips together. Hand moving faster, spreading the precum up and down the twitching cock in his hand.

Nagito only lasted a couple more minutes, before squiring his hot cum all over his stomach and Hajimes hand. Smirking, Hajime pulled his hand away and kissed his cheek gently.

”there there baby, deep breaths.” He whispered, slowly wiping off the sticky fluids off his stomach. Nagito panted and breathed heavily, slowly catching his breathe as his body relaxed, turning to putty. Hajime scooped him into his arms, holding him close as he closed his eyes. He listened to Nagitos quiet snoring, before falling asleep himself. 


	3. Nagito x soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie

Souda sighed and walked towards his room, shaking his head. Why did he get dragged into this? He was only doing this for Sonia, no other reason. After all, she promised she would spend a day with him if he told Nagito for her. So, there he was, walking like a proud messenger towards the creepy guys room. Souda hadn’t seen him today... and that wasn’t a good thing.

Sonia asked him to tell Nagito that his medication was with her...? Souda didn’t even know what medication he was on, and he didn’t really care. But it sounded serious? Also, why did Sonia have his medication? Probably because she’s rich and the most trust worthy with others belongings.

Sighing, he stood outside of the door, taking deep breaths. What’s the big deal? It’s just going into his room? It’s not like a twig like him could kill him. Slowly, he raised his fist to knock on the door, before pausing. Wait- maybe he could catch Nagito out planning something. Maybe he could be a hero and stop it before it even happened! Nodding to himself, he grabbed the handle and shoved the door open- surprised it wasn’t locked. As the door flung open, he stared at the skinny male- his mouth dropping to the floor.

Nagito was stood up, standing in front of the mirror. His lights were a gentle blue. His white hair was tinted blue with the lights, ruffled messily, yet it framed his face. He was wearing a cute, little bralette which was lacy and see through. Little nipples poked through, creating little bumps in the fabric. It hugged his small chest perfectly, showing off his skinny frame. On his lower half, he was wearing a mini skirt, which dangled beautifully off his waist, ending on his higher thigh. On his smooth legs were lace stockings, and on his feet- high fucking heels. He was posing in the mirror, arching his back.

Souda wiped away his drool and blushed brightly, looking the other up and down. Nagito looked over and blushed deeply under the blue lights. Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Souda waved his hands around quickly, panicking and blushing.

”I am SO SORRY!” Souda yelled, however he couldn’t move his eyes off him. He never considered himself being gay, but right now, Nagito looked so hot. Deciding not to leave, he walked in and shut the door behind him, clicking the lock into place. Nagito turned to face him, tilting his head slightly.

”is there anything you need?” Nagito asked, “this is pretty humiliating, so if there’s anything please tell me so you can leave.” He said in monotone, before smiling. Souda nodded and scratched the back of his head, trying to take his mind off of it.

”yeah- yeah.” He breathed heavily, “Sonia... your medication is with her.” He said. Nagito nodded and stared at the pink haired male, waiting for him to leave, but he wouldn’t budge. Instead, he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly.

”so... how long have you been wearing stuff like that?” He asked, tilting his head. Nagito furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what he wanted as he shrugged.

”not long, I’ve just been trying it out to see if Hajime likes it.” Nagito said dismissively. Souda nodded and looked away, trying to think of something else to say. He was trying on different outfits for Hajime... we’re they a thing? Why did he feel slightly jealous? Hajime got to see a side of Nagito no one else ever saw, he began to wonder what else Hajime got to see.

”so... are you two... ya know... together?” Souda asked awkwardly, trying not to stare at Nagito too much. He didn’t want to creep on someone’s boyfriend. Nagito chuckled softly and just shrugged, smiling faintly.

”something like that? He said something like friends with benefits?” He shrugged, his hands tugging at the hem of his skirt. Soudas eyes widened slightly- he didn’t know his peers were such... sexually involved. Especially Nagito and Hajime. Hajime just seemed like a cold person, not wanting to engage in any affection what so ever, and a Nagito just seemed like... like someone who got disgusted with that stuff. He began to wonder what their sex was like. Was Hajime rough with him, pulling him around and brushing his pale skin, it was he gentle and loving- peppering kissed all over his fragile body.

Souda slowly took a step forward, biting his bottom lip watching as Komaeda didn’t step back- thats a good sign. Approaching him, he laid his hands on the skinny males waist, his fingers almost touching.

”damn...” he muttered, licking his lips as he looked him up and down. Nagito blushed faintly and stared at him, watching his every movement, wondering what he would do next. Souda gulped as his hands slowly slid to his ass- and before he could stop himself his fingers dug and groped at the soft flesh, “holy shit.” He whispered, his curious fingers continuing to knead the skin. Nagito let out soft noises, tilting his head back as a blush settled on his cheeks.

”Nagito... is it alright if I do this?” He asked. Would Hajime kill him for touching Nagito like this... it wasn’t like they were dating or anything... bur Hajime might get jealous. Komaeda just shrugged dismissively and wrapped his arms around Soudas neck, pulling him closer.

”I assume so. I want to pleasure you. I want to give you hope. Use me in any way.” Nagito said seductively, grinding his ass back against the firm grip on his cheeks. Souda felt his face heat up immediately as he nodded, starting to push Nagito down onto his knees. Not putting up a fight- Nagito fell down to his knees and stared up at the man in control.

Fumbling with his belt, he let it fall to the ground and started stripping off his jumpsuit. His hard cock was trapped in a cloth prison, twitching and leaking precum, which was staining the front of his grey boxers. Awkwardly, he tugged down his boxers, his quite large member springing free and bobbing up and down slightly. He had a couple pink pubes which danced around the base of his cock. Komaeda gently ran a skinny finger over the hairs, intrigued by their colour. Souda shivered and watched him, before trying to urge Nagito onto sucking him off. 

Nagito nodded slightly and breathed his hot breath against the tip of his member, trying to think of the easiest way to do it. Closing his eyes tightly, he began to swallow down his member. His tongue wrapped around the shaft and trailed along throbbing veins, breathing hot breath against him. 

Souda let a groan lip past his lips as he entered a headspace of bliss. Cracked lips wrapped around his cock, the texture sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Slowly, he swallowed more down, the tip hit the back of his throat. Souda coughed in surprise, tugging at his hair slightly, "fuck that’s nice,” he groaned in pleasure, his hips buckling up slightly.

When Nagito gagged around his member, Souda thought he was going to cum. "Gah~!" He groaned, not being able to hold on any longer. Breathing heavily, he began to thrust in and out of his mouth, slamming in and out his throat. Watching as Nagitos eyes rolled back and saliva dripped down his chin.

Groaning, a load of cum squirted out from his aching cock, slowly slipping down the smaller males throat. Souda groaned loudly and watched as he swallowed it slowly, before pulling his half hard dick out of his warm mouth. Without waiting another second, Souda lifted the light by up and tossed him down onto the bed face first.

”hands and knees.” Souda said, watching as Nagito scurried to get into position. He rested on his knees, legs spread and back arched down- chest against the bed, his face facing to the side. His skirt lifted up and showed off the cute, lacy panties he had on, which clung to his ass and made it look even better. It was more of a thong, the front covering his small cock, and the back slipping in a thin line between his ass cheeks. Not being able to hold back, Souda got onto the bed. His fingers slipped under the fabric of his skirt and grabbed the thin material, tugging it to the side.

”Fuck I can’t wait. I can’t stretch you. It might hurt.” He groaned as he started down at the others twitching hole. Spitting onto his cock he rubbed it slowly, before pressing the head against his tight entrance. Slowly, he began to force himself into the contracting and throbbing hole, forcing his insides to make room for his large cock. Nagito moaned out, covering a hiss of pain with his hand. Souda panted and stayed still for a little while- until he got bored and started thrusting.

Soon, the pain faded away, leaving Nagito with nothing but blinding pleasure. Fingers gripped onto his bedsheets as he moaned uncontrollably, his shaking legs spreading more. Souda groaned and nodded, one hand holding the thin line of fabric aside, and his other hand gripping onto his fragile hips, which would probably leave bruises on his delicate skin.

Skin slapped against each other as moans and groans echoed around the room. Sweat dripped off their hot bodies, as their body heat mingled together- making the air smell of steamy lust. Everything is his mind felt foggy, feeling the pressure of an orgasm in his lower stomach. His thrusts became harder and faster, his grip getting tighter and tighter, before he finally released a large load of semen into his body.

Nagito cried out in pleasure and released into the lacy fabric, his body falling limp like putty into his hands. Panting heavily, his eyelids fluttered shut as he listened to Souda shuffling behind him- before feeling empty as he removed his length. Komaedas body fell flat against the bed, muscles relaxing as he was melting into the mattress.

Souda awkwardly laid besides him, looking around the room. He actually just slept with him... he fucked a Nagito Komaeda... oh god, he’d probably use it as blackmail in the future. 


	4. Nagito x Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM/impact play

“Get back here you freak!” He yelled, storming angrily after the skinnier, taller male. Nagito sighed in defeat and slowly turned back to face the smaller blonde. He looked down at him and tilted his head, a small smile on his lips.

”yes? How can I help a wonderful ultimate like you? Is there anything you want from me? You do want to beat me up? Kick me?” He smiled softly and hummed. Fuyuhiko huffed and glared at him, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

”you are a fucking freak? It’s almost like you want me to beat the shit out of you.” He said bitterly. Nagito chuckled softly and smiled, shaking his head slightly as he waved his hands back and forth slightly.

”no, well. I don’t mind.” He smiled, “a scum like me deserves the pain, and if it brings you hope then I’ll let you. I would never fight against you ultimates.” He explained in a calm manner, which shocked the shorter blonde. He didn’t care? He would willingly let himself get beaten up? Fuyuhiko huffed and reached out, his strong fingers gripping onto the neck of his shirt, tugging him closer.

”I’m gonna fuck you up so hard.” He spat, a couple drops of his saliva sprinkling onto Nagitos face. The taller male chuckled nervously and smiled, closing his eyes as he just let it happen. There was no point in fighting back- not like he would anyway. Fuyuhiko huffed and started dragging his light body towards his cabin, his loud footsteps echoing around.

The blondes door was kicked open, and Nagito was dragged inside, thrown onto the floor like a sack do potato’s. As Nagito shifted to get comfortable in his position, he heard the lock snap into place- before a shadow loomed over him. Slowly tilting his head to stare up, he felt a strong pang of pain spreading across his cheek. He’d been slapped. Fuyuhiko raised his hand again, before landing a harder hit on his cheek again.

Nagitos head whipped to the side, closing his eyes tightly as he felt the stinging pain spread through his cheek as he sniffled the pain away. A strong hand tangled in his hair and yanked harshly, forcing his head up. Before Nagito could say anything, a disgusting glob of saliva was spat onto his face, slowly trailing down his cheek before dripping onto the floor.

”you're a disgusting rat, you know that?” He growled, tugging at his hair again and looking the fragile boy up and down, his eyes settling on a small bulge at his crotch. Scoffing, he pressed his foot against the tent, “you get off on this shit? Doesn’t surpise me you fucked up junk.” He growled lowly, staring deep into his green eyes. Nagito just chuckled breathily, his eyelids fluttering as he let out small gasps.

Fuyuhiko huffed and shook his head, crossing his arms, “disgusting. Whatever” he rolled his eyes and trailed his hands to his belt, “fine I’ll I’ve uou what you fucking want, you whore bag.” He spat, unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers fall to the floor, “take off my boxers slut.” He demanded.

Nagito nodded as his boney fingers wrapped around the waste band of his boxers, slowly tugging them down as he watched the blondes cock spring free. Smiling softly he leaned closer and placed gentle kissed along the shaft and head, licking up to the base. Fuyuhiko grunted and watched, his fingers tangling back into the white mop of hair.

”suck it slut~” he grunted, forcing his face closer to his cock. Nagito gasped softly and smiled, nodding slowly as he dipped his head down, letting the tip of his cock slip into his mouth. Fuyuhiko groaned loudly and grabbed his hair tighter, moving his head up and down his length. Groaning loudly, he tilted his head back and continued to guide him on and off his cock.

Nagito moaned softly around his member, his eyes fluttering as he bobbed his head happily, swallowing down more of his member. Panting, Fuyuhiko began to thrust his hips forward slowly, “fuck creep..” he grunted, closing his eyes as his hips started thrusting faster, until his hips met his face. Nagito coughed and gagged slightly around his length, but Fuyuhiko continued to force it down his throat, enjoying the tightness of his throat.

He started feeling a familiar warmth building up in his stomach, quickly pulling out of his mouth. Pushing Nagito back to the floor he slumped onto his bed and propped himself up on his elbows, “ride me. Bitch.” He said, watching as Nagito scrambled to get to his feet. He stumbled over and climbed into his lap, slowly stripping off his clothes. Fuyuhiko watched as they were thrown across the room, leaving a fragile, naked body on his lap. Reaching around he slapped his ass, before letting his hands just rest on his hips.

Nagito blushed and wiggled around on his cock, before slowly sinking down on it, moaning softly. Tilting his head back, Nagito sunk all the way down, feeling his walls twitch and tighten around the intruder. Legs shaking, his small hands gripped onto the blondes shoulders, slowly beginning to bounce up and down on his cock.

Fuyuhiko groaned and gripped his hips tightly with one hand, his other reaching up to slap his cheek “bounce faster whore~!” He grunted, the hand on his hip helping the thinner male keep his balance. Nagito moaned as he bounced faster, his legs burning but the pleasure felt so good. He felt like he was on cloud 9, swimming in pure pleasure and bliss. The feeling of the cock pounding him brushing against his G-spot made him squirm and moan.

Grabbing his cheeks, he forced Nagito to look at him “look at me whore~! You live this! You live bouncing on my dick~!” He groaned, beginning to slap his ass again.

It continued like this for a couple minutes, Nagito furiously riding Fuyuhiko, getting his ass smacked and face gripped. Tears of pleasure was streaming down his face as he cried out, releasing thin ropes of cum all over himself. Fuyuhiko followed shortly, releasing a large amount into the fragile boy, watching him become undone.

Fuyuhiko panted and fell back, closing his eyes as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, listening to Nagitos unsteady breathing. 


	5. Nagito X Gundham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piss kink/breading kink

They were the only ones in the restaurant, having a nice breakfast. It was stupidly early, and Gundham didn’t even know why he was awake. Or why he was sat at the same table as Nagito. However he couldn’t help but watch him. The peculiar way he ate, covering his mouth whenever he took a bite. Trying to ignore him, he couldn’t draw his eyes away. What was happening? It felt like his heart was leaping and skipping beats, his cheeks felt burning hot... what was this feeling?

Nagito seemed to notice and tilted his head slightly, his white flock of hair flipping with the tilt, “is everything okay Gundham?” He asked, placing the sandwich he was eating down. Gundham nodded quickly and hid his face in his scarf, mumbling words Komaeda couldn't make out. Nodding slowly, Nagito continued to eat in the strange way.

”why do you eat like that mortal?” He questioned, slowly peeking out from the fabric of his scarf. Nagito just giggled softly and scratched the back of his neck, making his stomach twist and turn with unknown feelings. He swallowed his bite before speaking. 

”No one wants to see what the food looks like inside my disgusting mouth.” He smiled, closing his eyes. Gundham frowned at the self deprecating remark, shaking his head slightly.

”why do you say that? What part of your mortal being is disgusting?” He asked. Nagito blinked open her mouth and tilted his head in confusion, “you shouldn’t say those obviously lies! I can always detect a liar! Do not speak those foul words!” He yelled, upset. Nagito smiled nervously and waved his hands around.

”my sincerest apologies! I didn’t mean any harm!” He smiled, closing his eyes. Gundham frowned and walked towards him, shaking his head.

“Apologise to yourself mortal!” He boomed, crossing his arms as he stood, his shadow casting over the fragile boy. Nagito chuckled slightly and tried to stand up, the muscular body stopping him from moving anywhere, “don’t test me clover!” He scowled. Nagito froze up, looking up at him as he smiled softly.

”clover...?” He questioned, tilting his head. Gundham blushed again and looked away, burying his lower half of his face into his scarf again, trying not to look at the smaller boy. Nagito just smiled, “I am honoured to have such a hopeful nickname!”

Gundham blushed and nodded slightly, crossing his arms, “whatever mortal.” He looked away, shaking his head slightly. Nagito smiled and hummed, tapping his feet against the ground. Gundham decided to speak up again, “why do you worship your mortal classmates so much? Doesn’t it get boring when you’re always chasing after them?” He questioned.  
  


Nagito smiled and scratched the back of his neck, “well, their talents! They hold so much hope, and they have such amazing talents! Mine is so worthless, it could barely be counted as a talent!” He chuckled, “I would do anything a ultimate wanted me to do.”

Gundham felt a certain tightness after a few certain words. No! He didn’t mean it in a dirty way. Don’t think like that. Gundham just coughed and looked away slightly, nodding in shame. Nagito smiled and swayed back and forth.

”and I mean anything.” He clarified.

”anything...?”

”anything.”

”even.... sexual things?”

Nagito giggled “why? You interested?” He asked, blinking at his blushing face. Trying to keep his cool, Gundham nodded slightly- staring down at the floor. Nagito just giggled quietly and dropped onto his knees.

”mortal?! What are you doing?!” He boomed, taking a step back as he watched the albino with wide eyes. Nagito just hummed and began to unbuckle his trousers, pulling them down. Gasping softly, he watched a large cock spring free from its confinement’s, twitching. No underwear?

”come on breeder. Do what you want to me. I’m ready for anything.” He smiled, looking up at him. Gundham gulped and nodded, sliding a hand into his white locks and tugging his pale face closer to his dick.

Breathing heavily, Gundham slowly slipped his cock into the wet heat of the albinos lips, groaning softly. His grip tightened on his white, tangled hair. Blush scattered among his cheeks, he started thrusting in and out of his mouth, listening to the wet noise of saliva. 

Nagito let out quiet choked moans and gags around his member, tears welling in his green eyes as he began to bob his head along with each thrust. It felt good to have the taller males cock shoved down his throat, gliding against his tongue. Drool leaked from his lips, puddling onto the floor besides his feet. His cock twitched in his pant, desperate for friction.

His eyes widened slightly when Gundham pulled away, breathing heavily. Nagito was going to speak, before a finger was pressed against his swollen and puffy lips.

”is it okay if I... pee...?” He muttered shyly, the fingers in his hair loosening their grip. Nagito smiled and stared up at him, nodding.

”do anything you want to me! I’m trash. You’re in control.” Nagito confessed, before Gundham slapped his cock against his cheek, scolding him for being mean to himself.

Tilting back his head, he relaxed his body, before feeling it begin to happen. His bladder jumped, before he was spilling his golden river all over the albinos cute face. The yellow liquid trickled all over his face, running down his neck. Nagito let out small giggled as he closed his eyes and caught some on his tongue, swallowing it greedily. Gundham breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his bladder empty, his cock twitching with the need for another type of release. 

“That was so amazing Gundham! I didn’t expect any less.” He smiled brightly, staring up at him. Gundham blushed and nodded, trying to ignore his twitching cock. Nagito smiled and stood up, before he unbuckled his belt and let his pants and boxers drop to the floor. Gundham watched with wide eyes as the smaller boy bent himself over on the table, his pale, bare ass on display.

“come on, breed me! Show me your ultimate talent~!” He cooed. He knew that wasn’t Gundhams real talent, but he was horny and needy, all he wanted was that thick cock penetrating him. Cautiously, the taller male shuffled closer to him and took hand fulls of his cheeks, spreading them slowly.

”I don’t need stretching.” Nagito informed, resting his cheek against the cold table surface. Gundham nodded and gulped slightly, staring at his twitching hole.

Gundham gulped and slowly slipped the head of his aching cock into his tight hole. Nagito gasped, his emerald eyes widened as his legs trembled, his walls clenching down tightly. The feeling of the intruder sent sparks of pleasure running down his spine. Rough hands gently caressed his waist, trying to easy up his tense body. 

”clover, relax a little. I don’t want to hurt your little body.” He muttered, waiting for Nagito to relax. Nagito moaned softly and nodded, trying his best to relax his body.

The ultimate breeder hummed in pleasure when he managed to rock himself all the way inside once he felt it was easier to move. His hard dick seated perfectly in his wet heat. “Good boy~” he whispered, his bandaged hands gripping hold of his bony hips tightly, beginning to thrust slowly. 

Pleasure ran down the lucky students spine, looking for something to brace himself on, moans tumbling from his lips, “ahh~ Gundham! Feels good~” he moaned, gasping. As he felt the cock inside him pound his insides faster, louder moans were ripped from his throats, echoing around the room. 

“I-I’m gonna~!” He cried out, ribbons of white cum shot from Nagitos member, his walls clenching tightly around the cock in his ass. Groaning loudly, Gundham gripped his hips tighter, thrusting a couple more times before releasing a thick load of cum deep inside of his body.

”stay inside me, let the cum breed me.” Nagito moaned softly, panting and breathing heavily. Gundham just blushed and nodded, staying where he was.

”whatever you want clover.”


End file.
